


横滨海岸

by Qiuarcobaleno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, iwaoi&oiiwa
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiuarcobaleno/pseuds/Qiuarcobaleno
Summary: 青三四人的毕业旅行到了第四天，及川觉得再这么忍下去非得爆炸不可……
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 20





	横滨海岸

**Author's Note:**

> 高亮预警是互攻哦先岩及再及岩，及及比较主动 地点看标题。介意的朋友慎入！  
> 有任何不妥或有其他问题的请私戳我，但是骂人或无视预警及分级来闹的一概无视，雷的请不要点开啊求求你了orz  
> 如果以上都可以的话，请——

青三四人毕业旅行刚刚过半，今日是第四天。  
他们从宫城一路南下，穿过繁华忙碌的东京都，再到这片两面环海的美丽湘南。经典老式的环线电车，拂面而过的清爽海风，自由展翅的灰白飞鸟，这里的景致氛围如此悠闲惬意，使得年轻的旅者们似乎可以抛弃一切，全身心浸于初夏日的懒散。  
不过某人除外。  
“小岩，我们已经四天没有做过了。”及川扯住岩泉的衣角，委委屈屈。

打小就黏在一起的及川和岩泉在高中毕业时终于正式确立了关系。凭借近二十年的相识相知，他们之间并不需要所谓的磨合建设期，离校典礼的当天晚上，脱下制服的二人就自然而然地滚到了一起。仗着青春期黑洞般的无限精力和家中无人的假期时机，搭档多年的心意相通与身体契合很快变得一发不可收拾，无论什么时候、跑到谁家，彼此都是一副恨不得要钉死在床板上的架势，如同刚刚开了荤腥的不知节制的野狼。  
从这点上来看，这场早早就安排好的旅行的确是太欠考虑了。

“四天了四天了啊，太难熬了。当时是哪个倒霉催的定的开放式民宿啊！哦是我自己。”及川拍上自己的脸，懊恼地蹲了下去。  
此时的湘南东岸正值日铺之时，太阳已从天央走向跌落，即将要埋入一片巨大厚实的海上云层里，光在视野里一闪一闪的，眼看着又要暗下去。  
“看来傍晚天气不会很好，也不知道待会会不会下雨。” 看着刚刚沉迷于拍照的松川花卷小跑着赶过来，岩泉把两大包晚饭食材都挪到一只手上，腾出另一只把脚边和青蛙姿势一样的及川提溜起来，“走了及川，别想那有的没的了，他俩过来了。”  
“小岩你在家可不是这样的！”及川撑着膝盖站起来，又一把环住岩泉的手臂，低下头对着对方低声耳语，“怎么好像只有我一人欲求不满啊……小岩过分……”  
“去你的，”岩泉骂道，但脸上还是被熏上了一丝红晕，“给我忍到回家。”  
“小岩魔鬼！性冷淡！那还要等三天呢，你不想要我吗……”及川的声音带着半分可怜半分引诱，不安分的双手又悄悄向下探去，磨蹭着他面对及川一向濒临溃败的理智。去他妈的性冷淡，之前可是恨不得天天都做啊！岩泉额上青筋微起，紧咬的牙缝里还是漏出了骂声。  
“靠，混蛋你赢了。”  
“这就对了。”及川一把抢过岩泉手里的东西扔在地上，冲着赶来的松花二人喊道：“小松小花，今天轮到你们做饭啦，我和小岩去溜达溜达，吃饭前回去！”说罢，还没等岩泉反应过来，及川便拉上他的手开始狂奔。  
“小岩，你知道我们忍不到一周的。”  
“我们现在就要。”

岩泉的背刚一接触到夹杂了碎砂的船木时，及川就迫不及待地送上了自己的唇。这四天里虽然被迫禁欲，但在没人看到的角落里，他们已数不清有多少次急切的亲吻，只是相比而言，之前那些只是压制燥热的亲昵，这次则是实打实欲望的前戏。  
及川的舌尖勾过岩泉的门齿，在下一个换气时继续挺进划过上颚，挑起对方的舌尖纠缠共舞，越发厚重的水声与喘息声在头脑中嗡鸣作响，无暇吞咽的津液顺着下颌的曲线滴落下来，在木板和砂石上留下不规则的深色水痕。  
“垃圾川，你哪找的这个地方…”感到呼吸不畅的岩泉双手掰过及川的头松开了距离，拉长的银丝从中间断开，暧昧地拍挂在他们的嘴角边。  
“呼…很棒吧…这个地方。”及川扣住岩泉放在他两颊的双手，又微微前倾将脸埋入对方覆着薄汗的肩窝里，闷闷地说：“这片只有岩石和渔船，而且今天这个天气也不会有人再出海的，小岩放心，不会有人过来的。”  
岩泉看着越来越黯淡的天空翻了个白眼，顺手给了身上人一个没啥力道的手刀。  
“诶呀，昨天偶然看到的而已，这个机会简直不能浪费，你说对吗小岩？”  
“去你的，明明是预谋。”

看着及川料定般的坏笑，岩泉升起莫名的怒意，他眼色发狠，昂头咬上对方凸起的喉结，重新在几乎已看不出印子的白皙皮肤上补上咬痕，受用着口中生理性的滚动和耳边颤栗间的细声惊呼。 而及川也没有闲着，他贴在岩泉腹部的手开始向上游走，虎口托着那块手感绝好的胸肌，隔着衣物转而大力地摁压揉搓，另一只手借着挺胯出来的空档，胡乱地褪下自己的一条裤腿——这条当时一起买的宽松短裤真是方便，甚至都不用费一步先甩掉鞋子就能脱下。  
等岩泉放开及川的脖颈时，及川刚好默契地转过头来寻找他发烫的唇。他们又开始止不住地继续那个带着纵情意味的深吻，拼命向对方内里探去的湿润舌尖用力地抵靠在一起，粗重的喘息和牙齿的磕碰将温度提升到炙人的地步。  
“快点快点。”这次换及川主动先行逃开，他轻车熟路地解决掉岩泉身上的衣裤，又把它们铺垫在身下，准备做好后，及川迫不及待地再一次跨坐到岩泉身上，二传手精心呵护的修长手指握住两人终于坦诚相见的分身，富有技巧地上下撸动了起来。  
“啊……”终于回到了熟悉的节奏，及川在舒爽的喘息中想。手中的两根东西在抚摸下越发硬挺活分，彼此向抵着高翘出接近垂直的角度。及川的拇指轻轻摁过马眼，清晰地感受到对方紧贴着自己的下腹肌肉骤然绷紧，岩泉虚搭在及川腰间的手也猛地突然用力，不知是想要制止还是想要继续索求。

在他们在及川手中第一次到顶的时候，刚好有一股高浪袭来，沉重的鼻息隐晦地没入巨大的水浪声响中，只留下一阵愉悦的嗡鸣。及川每次高潮后的反映都很剧烈，他不止地痉挛，胸口上下起伏，脱了一半的短裤堪堪挂在一边的大腿上，随着主人的凌乱呼吸摇摇欲坠。 对上这样的及川和他直勾勾的视线，岩泉几乎立刻就重新硬了起来。  
他也知道了及川在等他先来。  
岩泉就着及川的手继续套弄，没几下对方的半勃就在被迫自慰中再次完全挺立，不知羞耻地渗出水来。他用指腹摩挲过两人刚刚释放的顶孔，蹭上一手不分彼此的黏腻液体，就直直向及川的后方探去。及川极其配合地抬高臀部，双手环住岩泉的脖颈，把下巴磕在对方有些扎人的乌黑短发上，静静地等待对方的扩张。  
岩泉伸入的指节开始搅动，停了一阵后就有些急躁地插进了整根手指，接着又慢慢增加到第二根。中指指尖摸索到要命的地方时，岩泉清晰地感到及川的手臂和肠道一齐剧烈地收缩，伴随着断断续续的呜咽声，及川不由得将胸口前倾，这个姿势使岩泉只要稍歪头能将送到嘴边的挺立红樱直接含入口中吸吮。

“小岩……岩，可以了……”被前后夹击的及川双腿发颤，被玩弄的乳首和内壁生出难以遏制的痒意，等着更加粗长炙热的东西来填平欲望。当三根手指可以顺利自由出入时，岩泉抽出手指、托住及川有些瘫软的腰，带领他用感到空虚的后穴坐吃进自己的性器。  
四天的分离下，熟悉的猛烈进入让及川依旧痛呼出声，他高昂脖颈，手指本能地掐住岩泉的后背，努力挺直腰脊支撑自己，后面的骤然紧绷也让岩泉倒抽一口气、一时间动弹不得。岩泉连忙带着安抚意味地舔舐他的锁骨和胸口，细碎的吻落在敏感的乳晕上，又换来及川一阵情欲催动的呻吟。  
等及川逐渐放松下来，岩泉便开始小幅度地慢慢挺胯。他一手托住及川的臀尖揉捏爱抚，一手套弄着他前面的挺立。 欲壑难填，及川当然不会满足于浅入浅出的搔痒，适应了一会后，升腾的欲火促使他难忍地摆动着自己的腰，将岩泉的分身全部吞入了自己的身体，狠狠地碾过深处的那点。  
“小岩……小岩……”及川放纵地沉浸在发情气泡中，口中无意识地胡乱喊叫着岩泉的名字，直捣的肉刃几乎撑开内里的所有褶皱，酥麻之感从相连之处直窜心脏，在大脑中炸裂而开。及川的泣音和紧致的内壁也使得岩泉也几近疯狂，他再次咬上对方已刻下自己标记的喉结，尖锐的犬齿在皮肤上留下又一个红肿的占有痕迹。  
“岩，别再……咬我了……”生理性的泪水随着痛处迸发而出，粘黏在纤长的睫毛根部，及川眨眨眼，茶晶般的眼眸在爱欲下逐渐涣散，看得岩泉更加意乱情迷，不禁迎合着及川主动抽送的频率加大交合的幅度。  
“不行了，要射…啊…” 高潮舒爽而至。及川停下动作，看着自己的精液悉数射在了岩泉的小腹上，咸湿气息漫入鼻腔。牵动着的后穴抽搐收缴也榨得岩泉眼前发白，几乎同时低吼着泄在了及川的里面。内里喷薄而出的滚烫热液让刚刚登顶的及川又啜泣着喷出一股暖流。

岩泉抬高及川的臀部将性器拔出，后穴的挽留发出“啵”的声音，这是视听领域的极致色情。休息了片刻，及川抬起头来，背后从云层穿出的入海夕阳散发出光芒，照得人轮廓虚幻。从岩泉的角度看去，这光芒仿佛要被吸入及川的眼中，他的瞳仁昏黄，通亮，熊熊燃烧，不知餍足。  
还不够。  
还不够。

及川双膝跪地，喘息着压向岩泉，将他推倒在已粘上液体的衣物上。岩泉顺从地展开双臂，等着对方一向缠人的亲吻再次袭来。及川很快就回到了饥渴难耐的模样，他亟不可待地用口舌描绘着岩泉的双唇，试图卷走对方所有的空气，用津液舒缓呻吟后喉间的干涸。  
及川侧卧在岩泉身边继续扣住对方的后颈与他接吻，另一手抚上岩泉赤裸的腿根。他爱死了这里的触感。及川的手轻抓着主攻手决胜空战的健美双腿，薄薄的脂肪包裹着正绷紧的肌肉，弹性绝妙，弧度完美，性感撩人。再往上去，没有衣物的阻碍，手指摩挲到对方会阴处，在一收一缩的穴孔周围打转，引得岩泉在亲吻中发出欲拒还迎的惊呼。  
不需要多余的询问与确认，他们在性爱中默契地向彼此展开全部，相互信任，相互索求，相互给予，在每一轮欲望的释放和爱意的捕捉中各取所需，各得其所。

及川将手指捅了进去，精准托球的二传手在指尖活动上总是有更富经验和耐心。岩泉感到带着茧子的手指在变着花样地在体内的敏感之处弯曲抠挖，好像在勾引他堕于快感深渊之中。他的脸颊泛着过度的潮红，双眼难以自制地上翻，张着的嘴巴仿佛忘却了呼吸，任由灌入口中的清凉海风熏热翻滚，留下海盐特有的咸猩味道。  
突然，热温蒸腾下的视线捕捉到一道似真似假的天际打闪，透过及川的肩膀，岩泉迷迷糊糊地思考着雨水的临近和所剩的时间。  
他用脚轻触及川的小腿，低声催促着：“及川……得回去了……快进来搞定。”  
及川的下体本就硬的发痛，在恋人的撩拨下更是迅速溃不成军。草草确定扩张完全后，及川双手拉起岩泉的腰，用膝盖堵在张开的双腿之间，将人摆成跪撑的姿势，扶着已经有些微微冒水的下体在股缝间滑动了几下就插了进去。  
最方便的体位自然是要一通到底。圆润龟头果决地没入肛口直捣深处，难以承受的快意胀的岩泉耳鸣头痛，迫使他不禁发出长足的喟叹。  
“全部进去了，小岩……”及川俯趴在岩泉赤裸宽厚的背上，一只手臂绕到胸前再死死扣住，凭借着体型优势将身下人直接完全拥入了怀中。  
“最喜欢……小岩的里面了。”及川叼着岩泉汗津津的肩袖，手指揉捏着他的乳尖，开始大开大合地耸动。性器慢慢抽出又迅速一口气插入，把粉红色的嫩肉外翻而出又立刻卷回，挺翘的臀部拍打在及川的囊袋和耻毛上，被刺得泛出暧昧的红色。  
“稍微、慢一点……”岩泉在剧烈晃动中皱起眉毛，前端的性器有些可怜巴巴地沥着水，踩在砂石上的脚趾不止地紧张蜷缩。及川粗长的肉刃微微上翘，伞状体随着每一次抽搐狠狠撞击在岩泉内里的软肉上，让一向善于忍叫的岩泉漏出高声的呻吟。  
这是及川在操他时最喜欢的姿势，也是及川在后攻轮次中最喜欢的姿势——前面整根没入恋人的体内，手中肆意把玩着他的前胸小腹，鼻息间是夹杂汗水润泽的脉搏挑动，后穴随着前后晃动一点点涌出先前自己被对方内射的精液，半透明的液体带着些许绵密的泡沫，顺着臀缝缓慢向下顺流到大腿上，引起一片如虫噬的酥爽。  
前后、内外，包容与被包容，处处充斥满盈着恋人的味道，安心又躁动，不舍又满足。  
“喜欢，小岩，喜欢……”及川舔过岩泉的耳廓，闭上眼睛开始冲刺。“小岩呢……喜欢我的前面、还是后面？”  
“及川、及……阿彻，不要、这时候问我……唔！”  
没有听到满意的回答，及川喘息着又一次堵住岩泉的嘴，抢夺走他仅剩的氧气，逼落他眼眶中的泪水。岩泉在激烈地顶弄下仿佛失去了所有感官，眼神失焦，耳蜗鸣喊，咽喉干涩，除了承受被无它法。  
最终的第三次高潮再次伴随着海浪袭来，他甚至不知道自己什么时候射了出来，只能感受到后庭的粗大加速贯穿，抽光了彼此全部的精力。一股又一股温热的液体塞满了窄紧的甬道，就同先前他对及川所做的一样。

轰隆——  
一声响雷将正享受高潮余韵的二人吓个激灵，及川的手甚至还握着岩泉的下面，正预计着再来一场口交完美收场。还没等两人做出反应，特属于夏季的急促雷雨倾泻而下，豆大的雨滴砸在他们赤裸的背脊上，冰凉的温度激得他们同时打了个寒颤。  
“靠靠靠靠靠！”岩泉红着脸大吼，“及川你手拿开！我裤子呢裤子呢？！”  
“小岩你慢点！诶你穿的好像是我的裤子！”  
“没差啦快回去要紧！”  
两人手忙脚乱地用内裤简单擦过泥泞不堪的下半身，来不及顾暇穴道深处还有多少残留的余液就赶紧提上短裤套上开衫往回撤。双腿发颤的他们几乎难以正常跑步，只能别别扭扭地相互搀扶着小步快走。  
“小岩，我想洗澡。”及川不太乐意地把沾满沙砾和液体的内裤扔进道路旁的垃圾桶中，“这短裤也得废，真空的感觉太糟糕了啦。”  
岩泉用沉默表示苟同，打湿的裤子黏在身上确实太不好受，再这么下去，怕是要让他再硬一次。  
“还有小岩，”及川音调上挑，像是看穿了他的沉默，笑容带着一丝阴险：“你得和我一起洗。”  
……  
“靠，听你的。”

“阿松，你看那两只落汤鸡像不像岩泉和及川。”  
松川放下刚做好的菜，顺着花卷的手指向窗外看去。  
什么像不像，分明就是。松川心里暗暗吐槽。  
“对了，花。”  
“阿松干嘛啊？”  
“我突然想去泡汤了，咱们去旁边那家泡汤好不好？”  
“现在这下着雨特意出去泡汤？为什么？”  
“花，”松川脸一黑，“因为友谊最大。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢您看到这里！如果您喜欢，请给我个小心心吧谢谢！  
> 顺便说下，这篇海岸是我很多多多多多年前在横滨常住期间去过，不过时间太久记忆也比较模糊，各种细节请不要太在意啦，以及下雨的话请谨慎去海边玩耍哦！


End file.
